


Stargazing and Power-Seeking

by mewhiphand



Category: Gone Series, Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Gen, caine watches his power, sam watches the fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhiphand/pseuds/mewhiphand
Summary: Sam watches the stars and the fireworks and thinks of Astrid.Someone else is watching, too.
Relationships: Caine Soren/Diana Ladris, Sam Temple/Astrid Ellison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stargazing and Power-Seeking

October 31st, 2006.

The blue-black canvas of the sky seems to allows the pinpricks of light to shine even brighter than usual.   
But Sam wouldn't really know. He doesn't often watch the stars. He's not here for them anyway - pink, red, and green stain the canvas impermantantly, flashing and reflecting in the deep blue of Sam's eyes as they explode. 

The fireworks are from the posh side of town - detached, three-story houses with balconies the size of the Temple's bathroom.

Astrid's side of town. 

He wonders what she'd be saying if she were here, cuddled up to him to fight off the biting cold. 

She'd know the constellations, point then out to him. 

"Pollux, Castor - there," Astrid would tell him, hand outstretched to show him where. "The constellation Gemini." 

"The Twins, huh?" Sam would reply. And Astrid would smile, and nod, and say something much smarter than he'd be able to imagine. The sharp blue of her gaze would root him to the rooftop where he sat (the only perk of living on the top floor of a block of flats) and her hair would tickle her face as she leaned in to-

The boom of a firework interrupted his train of thought, and even its deep red glow couldn't match that on his cheeks. 

Thirteen-year-old Sam Temple smiled, though, and leaned back on the soft blanket his mother had insisted he bring with him. 

He could dream, after all. 

Another face looked up at the constellation Gemini that night - one Sam wouldn't know for another three years. 

Caine Soren - who Connie knew only as David Temple, the son she left behind - tipped his head back and imagined he was resting it on Diana Ladris' shoulder. 

He didn't know Sam yet, either. 

But Caine knew he was very special. Very different. 

An invisible hand launched another firework into the sky. A red glow reflected in Caine's bright brown eyes. 

"The Twins, huh?" he said to himself, shaking his head as he laughed.   
If Diana were here, she'd give some cutting remark. And Caine would smile, because he liked Diana a lot , even if he didn't have her yet. 

He could dream, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a happy/wistful-ish one!! The Twins.


End file.
